


Code To Happiness

by CautionZone



Series: Threads of Fate [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/F, F/M, FemReader - Freeform, Gang AU, M/M, Multiple Timelines, No Chara, No Underground Barrier, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Souls, Tags will be added as this continues, Thread of fate, Timelines, alternative universe, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CautionZone/pseuds/CautionZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no such thing as the Underground being underground or the fact that a barrier kept the monsters out.<br/>No in this place monsters live on the surface and have most of the power. The barrier is locked on their soul and magic keeping<br/>them from their true power and potential but by making a contract with humans, they are able to pull out their full potential. </p><p>You enter this world with a high magical level that is able to unlock the full potential of any monster's magic from their soul.<br/>Your also able to see the thread of fate linking monsters to their potential contract partners. </p><p>Welcome to your troublesome life you wished had been normal.<br/>(Possible other Timeline Sans to appear in the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Press Any Button to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome!  
> Yes I have multiple fics but this idea hit me and I really REALLY wanted to post it.  
> I'll try to keep this one on a weekly schedule so please feel free to help me with this on my  
> tumblr by reminding me. ^^  
> http://mayunderchan.tumblr.com/  
> ^ Thats it. Anyway kudos, comments, and of course bookmarks are loved. They keep me going.

They say that there is a code to happiness in this world, one that will bring you what you truly wish for. As a child, you might have heard of wishing on a falling star, but in truth it grants you the worse possible outcome. There was never a true Underground, no not the Underground you think it is in the other universes. This one is known for gaining information, tracking something you want, trading all sorts of things, and all other sorts of things one could think of. Now this Underground has one rule: No Humans. If one was to bring a human into this area, well let’s say they’ll have a bad time. 

The Underground is one thing that humans avoid and continue to avoid. Stories of people going into the Underground and never returning. Some say they are eaten, some say they are experimented on, and some say well…they become slaves. 

Now you may have seen the stories of Mt. Ebott and the barrier, well yes those things do exist but in a different form then that of this universe. Ebott is a city with the mountain just at the edge. On the mountain is a more rural area with some houses scattered on it while the city contains most of the hustle and bustle. Here in this city, Monsters are the majority and humans are the minority. With their longer life span and magic, monsters had gained the ability to expand and continue past the humans. Though humans can still out number monsters, they cannot over power their magic thus a barrier was formed to link the two. 

The barrier is not a wall trapping them into the depths of a mountain, but instead, is a barrier on their souls that link them to their magic. They are unable to handle using their magic for long periods of time or their true potential. This hadn’t stopped them fully but the link to breaking it, or at least temporarily, was to find a human companion. In this sense a good friend who the monster and human could form a bond of trust. Now this didn’t break the barrier, but instead kept magic in check but at a cost to the human. Most monsters didn’t realize that using so much magic around their human companion had a cost on the human’s energy and could wear them down to exhaustion to possible coma. Thus monsters normally avoid taking a human companion and those who do, tend to forget this limitation and cause the human to break the bond. 

There had been several rules placed on both ends before someone can take a companion. Humans could become companions to several monsters but the stronger the magic…well higher the risk of going into comatose. Thus humans started to go into rankings of how much tolerance they could handle on the cost of magic to their body. Ranking M1 besting the best and the lowest being M20. The testing always started in Middle School and lasted until one graduated high school or if they graduated college. 

Though children had a higher chance of unlocking a monster’s magic, they had low M levels and thus not able to handle the strain to their small frames. So a rule was to avoid gaining a child companion as it was a high risk to their health and lives. 

There was another rule to finding the right companion and it was taken from the red string, also known as the red thread of love. That thread was known to be hidden and tied to your pinky finger and was attached to the one you had been meant to marry. In this Fate Thread for monsters and humans, the thread is wrapped around the souls and linked by an invisible thread that only rare few can see. This would help better unlock one’s magic potential and less harm to the human. 

\------------------------------------------------------

A grumble escaped your lips as you peaked around the corner of the alley way you found yourself hidden in. Your eyes slowly locking on the building across the street, your apartment complex. It was always a battle to get their everyday even if you waited till midnight, now it was currently 1 am. 

Your legs threatened to cave in at your every move as you simply waited for the crowd of monsters at the entrance to leave. This had all started only a week ago when the results of your magic level test had been released. Most of your life you had been able to avoid it due to different types of circumstances, mainly your asthma as a child had saved you from several of the different tests. It also had made your tests look low when you had anything physical to do. 

Now that you had been out of your parents’ house and just about to graduate, you had no way of avoiding the test. You had grown out of you asthma, well most of it, and thus you could handle more but you didn’t expect the test results. 

M1. 

You had no idea how you even reached that level at any point. Sadly your school didn’t bother to hold that information back from the Department of Monster and Human Affairs. It was extremely rare for a human, yet alone one around your age, to continue to hold such a level. Though you had still been young, the M1 mainly started to leave the body around the age of ten and didn’t last for long after that, yet here you are at your current age with the highest ranking you know of. 

Since your school didn’t like to keep information private, monsters had started to stalk you around, catch your attention, and now some bothered to sit at your front door step in hopes of getting a contract with you. Monsters always wanted to climb the ladder of social standing on the monster side of politics. The thing was, they never bothered to change the King ever since you could remember. Yes he had a son, but the kid never bothered to step onto the thrown. Monsters didn’t really age, but they slowly gained age after a child though it was still a lot slower than any human could ever imagine to have. 

Now, there was only one monster left standing in front of your apartment. It had been dark and the street light didn’t really help but what made him stand out more was his glowing form. He was a man of literal fire and you squinted your eyes towards his chest. Most would assume you’d be checking his chest out but that wasn’t the case. It was the Fate Thread you were looking for. Yes another rare trait that you never told a soul about, this was something you’d really get kidnapped for. A sigh escaped your lips as you saw his thread wasn’t pointing towards you at all, heck it was in the opposite direction and wasn’t a mixed color but one of the same as his. 

With a sigh, you slowly walked out of the alley towards your place but in a way that looked like you just had come from down the street. He didn’t move when you got close until your hands touched the door handle to get into the lobby. 

“I’m sorry to bother you at this hour,” his voice was smooth yet a roughness to it. You paused to slowly look towards his direction, hand unmoved. “I could really use your help.” Your head tilted as you opened your mouth to reject his offer but his words escaped faster than yours. “I’m not asking for a contract.” Mouth instantly shut. 

Finally you stepped away from the door, folding your arms over your chest, and leaning against the wall close to him. “Then what is it that you need my help for?” 

He seemed to think on your words as he thought for a moment. “My friend needs healing…but the one I have a contract with is away at this time,” he paused allowing you to take in his words. “It will only be to borrow your energy to allow it to heal my friend.” 

You didn’t reply at first as your thoughts started to travel a different directions. This had truly been a roundabout way at getting you into a contract but you really really didn’t want to get into one at this time. Heck, you didn’t think you ever wanted to make a contract with anyone, yet you couldn’t let someone stay hurt. Monster could heal like humans with time, but a much longer time unless they used magic depending on how deep it was cut into the soul. After all they didn’t have as much of a physical form as humans did. 

“Fine,” you let the words escape your lips slightly regretting it. The man of fire seemed to brighten at your words as his fire crackled with enjoyment.


	2. Cracked Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you've been dragged to this unknown house to be demanded to help.  
> The other doesn't seem so willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo!  
> I really like writting this story so far so here have the second chapter before I planned!  
> Also if things are still confusing or unknown...it'll be explained. 
> 
> Once again posting this without re-reading. Forgive me. T^T
> 
> Also if yall got free time, I am looking for a beta reader. :3  
> Please message me on my tumblr if interested:  
> http://mayunderchan.tumblr.com/

He moved an open palm towards you awaiting for you to take ahold of it. Hesitating for a few seconds, you finally placed your hand into his as your body shivered as warmth started to take over your body like crashing waves on the sandy beaches. 

At first you thought he’d be tugging you away to who knows where but luckily, and yet not, it was just about a block or so from your building. Your eyes had been locked on the man’s back, mainly his chest, the entire time as you fought to keep up with him. There was something more to him then just that thread that connected to his soul. It wasn’t just one color but a braided thread of two colors and one was obviously his and another to whoever’s soul he was connected with. 

Most threads you had seen had been the same color and if they had been different, they hadn’t been braided and seemed…well so close. Whoever caught this monster had him basically wrapped around his finger. The way the two just seemed so close and attached brought your cheeks to warm just a little. This bond they shared was special beyond normal contract and it wasn’t a monster this was connected too either. 

The sound of a door being swung open chased away any thoughts that continued to try and linger as you stepped into a house you hadn’t recognized. The atmosphere in the house seemed warm and welcoming but you could see the framed pictures on the wall of what looked like a monster home. The monsters in each frame seemed too happy and cheerful almost like from a fairytale where nothing seems to go wrong. 

“Shit.” The words escape the monster pulling you as he releases your hand to rush into the living room that is just a few steps away through an arch way leading into the next room. Quickly following, you peek around the door frame to see the disaster before you. The once coffee table, is flipped and pushed up against the wall close to you, the tv was face flat on the ground, the tv stand just slightly shifted away from the wall, markings of what looked like claws scattered the walls, and the couch..lets just say it looks like a tiger used it for a scratching post. That is when you noticed the other monster knelt down next to it holding the arm of what was a skeleton. 

A grunt escaped the skeletal figure and you could slowly see its chest rise and fall as if it was taking breaths. Magic was an odd thing in deed. Walking over, you slowly eyed the creature scanning its bones for the damages that seemed so threatening that you had to be dragged over. Eyes landing on his rib cage in hope to find the soul and who it belonged to. To your surprise you could barely find it let alone see any thread leaving the creature. 

“who is that?” his voice escaped his clasped teeth somehow, a low and gravely tone. The creature wasn’t small and he’d probably tower over you if he was to stand. Well maybe by a few inches or more, you couldn’t tell with him sprawled out over the couch. 

“I brought them to help amplify the healing magic.” The skeleton seemed to stiffen at his fellow monster’s words as he turned towards you the lights in his eyes seemed to dim as if searching for something. At first his eyes went from your shoes all the way up to the top of your head before going back down to stare directly at your chest. 

Most people would assume he’d be checking your chest out but you knew better, he was trying to find your soul. The soul never hide anything from anyone unless you plastered black over your soul like a blanket. Sadly, you did not have the ability to hide your soul but you’ve never seen it in person. You didn’t know your dominant color nor the others that might have swirled with the dominant color making a mixture of colors. 

Finally it was starting to bother you, as you moved your right hand onto the middle of your chest trying to obscure his vision. This caused those pinpricks of light to raise to lock with your eyes. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you to not stare at someone’s soul?” He didn’t seemed phased by your words and you didn’t care at that moment. 

His grin, that seemed carved into his skull, started to stretch and the lights in those void sockets started to brighten. “so you brought a little punk to amplify your magic?” he chuckled as he turned to look over to Grillby that didn’t look very amused. 

Suddenly he started to raise his arms up and move them in motions you hadn’t seen before but you could guess what it was. The skeleton looked down towards his hand before signing after a few hand gestures. “no,” he took in a deep breath, “no you are not.” Another movement and the lights was snuffed out from his eyes. “you did not.” The fire elemental nodded and a long groan escaped the monster’s grin. You really wanted to know how that worked. 

Another movement from Grillby’s hands before he stood up and looked over to you and then down towards the skeleton. “what’s your name, kid?” You raised an eye brow a bit surprised at the question as you turned towards Grillby as if dumbfounded. “well?”

“You really don’t know my name?” Letting out a chuckle he simply shook his head. “You really REALLY don’t know?” Your voice obviously showed your surprise at this. Figuring your name had been plastered all over the walls of every monster building or heck the Underground. 

The Underground was a place known by both humans and monsters alike but no human had ever returned from there. Rumors had it that down in the tunnels of the subway system was an entrance, or even train, that sent you to an underground hub. Here in the Underground, monsters exchanged info, supplies, and other such things that humans didn’t really know of. Only rumors floated around about the area and no monster dare to say what really went down. Rumor had it that several monster gangs functioned mainly in the Underground and had their base there but most of their turf had been above in Ebott City. 

Sure the gangs would take in humans but for different reason. It all depended on what gang you chose to be associated with. Some mainly focused on contracts or scouting for potential humans to sell off as a part of a dealing of sorts. Kidnap a human, or black mail them, make a treaty or a bargain with a powerful monster and sell them off to their gang or group and gain cred if the human had high potential. This even happened with children at times but in a different way like adoptions or guardians that worked close with their human parents. 

“throw me a bone here kid,” the monster spoke causing you to snap out of your thoughts as his bone seemed to raise. Ah he was attempting to raise a brow at you. 

“_____.” You simply replied and waited. You half expected him to freak out or go wide eyed, if that was possible, at who you had been. 

Instead, he turned and looked away from you towards Grillby and his expression wasn’t the best at all. “you brought this thing here?! did I not warn you I am not getting into this mess?” Now you had truly become confused. Though his tone seemed to stay the same, the tension in the air around him seemed to twist. It felt like something made the air thick making it difficult to breathe. 

“throw it out right now!” his voice was starting to raise as Grillby simply stood there staring at the pile of bones. “Grillbz.” The monster showed no signs of emotion or movement. “Grillby,” his tone raising yet deepening almost to a growl. The room got brighter with each growl the skeleton did as it was more obvious that Grillby was becoming more agitated. 

“Look, you get over your fears this instant! It is no time to act like a child!” the fire elemental almost roared his words. It was soul shaking as you hadn’t noticed you two two steps back towards the door. The two didn’t bother to look your way. 

“look Grillz, this kid is all over the place. You think I want to be caught walking around with a human with that much M? you’re asking for me to get back into the biz and I don’t know if I really want too.” The skeleton seemed to huff but not diverting his gaze from the fire elemental. The fire elemental started to move once more and with each movement your eyes went from one to the other. 

This conversation was obviously about your M level. The level system was somewhat new only being around for a few years, probably almost the time you had been born. Monsters only knew that human souls could break the barrier but they didn’t know how. At one time, a human and monster became close, so close that they unconsciously formed a contract and thus unlocking the monster’s magical abilities. Surprised and confused, the two sought out counsel with the King of the monsters and soon they found out the ability to break the barrier on their souls. 

There was a downside to both parties though. A human could only handle taking in so much magic into their body. Humans didn’t have magic but they could help hold the amplified magic, yet in doing so, the damage done to a monster is also transferred to the host of the amplified magic: The Human. At the time, humans revolted at the idea of making contracts and a fight had broken out around the first contract partners. Sadly it did not end well for either. 

The human did not survive the damage done to their body or soul. If one was to put a level on the first human, it would have been higher than yours. It helped transform the monster into a being of insane magical power. Almost reaching that of a god, they destroyed so many humans and caused so much damage in the city. 

“hey,” the word dragged you out of your thoughts as you turned towards the skeleton once more. His lights locking with your eyes. “sans the skeleton,” he said raised a hand and tapping his chest. You only gave a simple nod to his words.


	3. Calm Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea....I'm alive.   
> For those who don't know, I am studying in Japan for this year so I've been real busy.   
> So here is a small chapter while I get things kicking up real good for ya. ;3
> 
> Hope you like this small little chapter.   
> Forgive me for any errors you may see.

Even though the skeleton seemed to attempt, a horrible attempt, at trying to patch up his already horrible first impression, by introducing himself. Grillby had already noticed the air and the look you kept giving the pile of bones. You could have sword you heard a giggle escape that elemental’s face. 

“I’m not asking for the two of you to create a contract. Just for you to borrow some from her so you can heal yourself, Sans. It is no time to sit there and reject it.” 

Sans turned away from the both of you and it was obvious he was contemplating Grillby’s words. It wouldn’t form a contract but it would probably take a great deal of your energy. Heck you’d probably be out of commission for the rest of the day. A sigh caught your attention as you turned to looked towards the horrible pile of bones as he was turned towards you. It showed how tired he was as his arm slowly moved from his side and towards you, open palm offering for you to take it. 

With a quick glance to the both of them, you finally locked onto his palm scanning each piece of bone. It was interesting yet a bit odd how they stayed connected. Here you’d be using a part of your magic without wanting to well…you couldn’t just leave him be the way he was. Finally you took in a deep breath as you grabbed onto his hand as fast as you could. It was a bit rough but you didn’t want to hesitate the last minute and give them the wrong impression. 

To your surprise, he chuckled and lightly squeezed your hand. For a moment nothing was happening and you glanced towards Grilby who simply gave you a small nod. He was always a patient man. As your eyes slowly traveled to look over at San’s eye sockets you saw that he was already staring at you…well not your face but where your soul was or should be. It wasn’t visible but monsters always had this ability to see it even if it was hiding from plain sight. 

You wince as a sharp pain like a needle stabbing into your heart suddenly arises. Then with the sudden pain comes the feeling of something pulling, almost like a straw sucking out liquid from a cup. It was a strange feeling and the more you tried to concentrate on it the more the sharper the pain. 

“don’t focus on it kid. just going to make yourself more tired,” his gravelly voice was more calming almost as if trying to sooth you and pull you from your concentration. It made it almost impossible to think back on it as you locked with his eyes again but this time his eyes vanished. Those pin pricks of light no longer light up the area. 

Right as you opened your mouth to question it, the lights came back on and he quickly released from your grasp. You hadn’t even realized the pain was gone until you felt just the same when he released his hand. 

“See was that so hard?” Grillby’s voice came back into the room and pulling your attention towards him. He almost seemed to have a grin hidden in those flames as he looked towards the two of you. “Would you like help getting back up?” This question was towards you and you hadn’t realized it until both of your palms touched the floor. At some point you had collapsed to your knees and you couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that fact. 

“Nah I can get up,” you spoke as you slowly rose from the ground. It had felt like your body was numb and you had almost stumbled backwards but caught yourself. The two seemed to jump towards you but paused seeing as you regained balance. “I got this.” 

Sans seemed full of energy now, his lights shone brighter and with more life in them and the wounds on his body all but a memory not even leaving any marks. You couldn’t help but grin knowing it was because of you but it quickly faded as an odd feeling returned to your chest. 

“Now, I’d take you home but I think you should rest a little bit. There is plenty of space for you here as you regain your energy. I planned on making you a meal as thanks.” It was an offering that you knew you couldn’t refuse by his tone. It was also late and you figured you’d be here the rest of the night. 

Suddenly you felt something heavy on your shoulder and with that, gravity took over as you felt your body tilt backwards. A screech left your lips as you suddenly felt soft cushion beneath you and as you turned you saw the skeleton next to you with an expression you couldn’t figure out. Well until his laughter echoed the room. Obviously he wanted you to site but didn’t expect you to get that reaction from the sudden motion of being jerked back. 

“kid I didn’t even use that much strength. you must be bone tired,” he even did a wink at saying the last part and you couldn’t help the grin that came over your face. 

“Heh, sorry about that….didn’t think it would make me that tired,” you paused as you looked over his bones. It was obvious you did a big number at healing his body. “I just didn’t know such a short time would heal you so quickly.” 

If he had eye brows, one would surely be raised at your words. His lights slowly scanned you over trying to figure you out. It was obvious he didn’t believe how you didn’t think you had it in you. “kid you got a high M level so of course you’d heal just about any wound real fast.” 

His voice pulled your attention back to his face as you scanned it without thinking. There wasn’t a crack and that grin of his was surely something permanent as it really never left his face even now, though it seemed slightly forced. 

“True but I haven’t…well really done this before. I’ve seen it, heard of it, heck it is all over the news about contracts but it is a bit rough without one. You don’t see those types of stories.” He seemed to adjust at your words. 

“true. it is a bit dangerous as there is nothing keeping the limit of magic transferring to either of us. with one I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt and would probably…,” he stopped himself as he leaned back into the couch. Obviously a subject that the two of you probably didn’t want to get into. 

The two of you sat in silence other than the few sounds coming from the kitchen. You hadn’t realized Grillby left until that moment. The strange pulling feeling from your chest wasn’t fading and it was starting to scare you and before you could think on it much more, a knock echoed the room as you turned towards the skeleton next to you. 

“must be more company scared for my life,” he spoke as he slowly rose from the couch.


	4. Forced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well I'm alive...  
> Sorry guys things have been crazy these past few months.   
> I'm trying to keep this going by continuing to write and think of different things I want to happen. 
> 
> Please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. ^^

Right as he opened the door, he was immediately wrapped by what looked like white fur. A groan came from his skull, or from what you could tell as the arms of this new monster seemed to wrap around him tighter. The monster was obviously taller than him and it was a bit surprising this could be. 

“Dear friend, it is good to see that you are well. You really gave everyone a scare. Next time you do something please be more careful,” the voice was deep like the skeletons but had a softer side, less gravely. 

“yea yea I get it, come on in.” Sans was able to pry himself away from the other monster allowing for you to see who it was in full view. He was tall and big, wearing a bright pink shirt and tannish shorts to go with the outfit of his. It was a goat monster and he had large horns that almost hit the ceiling, luckily they had a high one otherwise you wouldn’t know how they’d live in this place. 

That was when it hit you, there was no other monster like this one. Large, white fur, long horns, and had an air about him that seemed to be above others. 

“Asgore please sit down,” came the voice just a few feet from you. It was Grillby. You quickly turned and shot him a look but he simply acted like he didn’t see you. 

This was starting to make you uncomfortable as the man moved to sit near you, but instead took a seat in a reclining chair not far off from your left. If you knew these monsters knew a boss monster of all things, let alone the King of them all, you’d avoid coming here. This was the King who set the motions in place for every monster in this world. He sets the rules, he set the idea of the contracts into order. Several rumors sprung up when it was set into law. Many say it happened years ago when they had adopted a human child, one who showed so much potential…almost the same level as yours people say. Yet things went south, people really didn’t speak of what really happened but it wasn’t good. After all it lead them to actually losing their biological son. 

Your snapped back into reality as a large paw is placed on top of your own hands. “I must thank you for saving my friend. I know it must be hard on you humans at a time like this,” his voice showed sympathy and his face seemed to have a bit of guilt. You almost wanted to laugh. 

“It’s fine…I can’t just let someone die in front of me.” It was true, even if it was a monster, let alone one who gave you some attitude at the start, you couldn’t just walk away. 

“Still human, not many wish to help monsters especially in these times. After all we aren’t always the best hosts,” he gives a soft chuckle as he glances over to Sans who shifted at the look. “Now, I cannot help but urge you to-“ you cut him off quickly before he could finish. 

“If this is about making a contract, no I refuse,” you spoke as sternly as possible hoping it would help him drop it. The monster couldn’t help but to chuckle at your quick response. 

“Now why is that human? Wouldn’t you like protection? A solid foundation for you to continue your life peacefully?” his words almost seemed forceful but there was a hint of…something else. 

“Um…no…I don’t believe that is how I’m going to get a peaceful life. No offense, but I didn’t come here to form any sort of contract with anyone.” 

Finally you stood to your feet and turned towards the door. “If this bag of bones is all fine and dandy, I’m going to head back now.” The air become thick, as if trying to walk through jelly. You paused taking in a thick swallow as you turned to look over your shoulder towards the skeleton monster. Those empty sockets shilled you to the bone but it wasn’t directed towards you but towards the King. You allowed yourself to turn around to get a better look at what was going on and as you did, the King was now standing right in front of you, his eyes seemed almost void of any sort of kindness they once had. 

“I will ask again,” he spoke slowly but with a deep rumble. The corner of your lips started to twitch as you stared up at this goat monster. Different options appearing in your thoughts as you tried to figure out different options to take. What would be the best option to get what you want without causing yourself harm. 

“Human, will you form a contract right here and now?” It sucked that his fur ball towered over you so much, if the bones wasn’t tall enough this one was even taller. Why did height intimidate you so much…oh wait it wasn’t. It was like magic was in the air, as if little blades came to lightly graze at your skin, threatening to slice into your flesh. 

A large paw, surprisingly hiding claws instead of a hoof of some sort, came to lightly grab at your chin. “Oh don’t worry dear, it isn’t me I’m asking for.” He quickly jerked your head towards Sans. “It is this one.” You took in a thick swallow and he seemed to notice as he chuckle erupted from his jaw. The skeleton was now at his feet, drops of some form of liquid, maybe sweat, started to roll down his skull. 

“B-“ he was quickly cut off as he released you causing you to step away from the both of them. 

“Neither of you are allowed to reject my order.”


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. This is simply to say I am around once more as I am getting alot of emails about kudos going on. I'm very happy to see that! Please read below for more information.

Welcome to an announcement of Code to Happiness. For those who might know, I was in Japan for study but have returned back home and now have got my life back in order. Since I see interest in this still, actually surprised people are finding it still, I will be starting this baby back up. 

How often you may ask? That all depends on my work load and how quickly I can come up with ideas. Not to mention I don't have an editor for my grammar/spelling mistakes. 

If you still want to see this fic, or my others, continue please let me know by commenting. IT really motivates me!


	6. Great Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves a little fast so forgive me.  
> Don't worry there will be some action in the next chapter!  
> ..get those thoughts out of the gutter!!  
> Also I needed a way to get back into the flow of things after such a long break, thus this chapter  
> may seemed rushed a bit in parts. So do forgive that...also I'll fix any errors later.  
> 

You could feel the blood start cooling in your body as your face began to pale. How could you ignore a direct command from this high ranking monster. Everything inside of you told you to run, run now, yet you couldn’t. All muscles screamed for you to move but something deep down told you not to. The risk was too high to flee and too high to fight. 

The two monsters seemed to notice you as you began to run different scenarios in your head on how you could escape this situation. Finally something hit you. 

“L-look I can’t just do this with anyone…y-you know that better than anyone,” you knew that the contracts had been more so to create bonds and not just form a way for them to use their magic. “S-so if you give me a little time…to think on this? Get to know who you are tryi-“ Once again you had been cut off. 

“listen to the human, Asgore.” Funny how he says that after interrupting you. “i know why you are doing this but,” he seemed to pause for added effect as he turned towards you, “i can’t just create a bond of some human that walks through my door.” 

Asgore seemed to contemplate this for a few minutes before he clapped his hands together. “Fine, but in one condition.” The two of you glanced at each other, both obviously surprised at his quick agreement yet also fearful at what his request will be. “You must be together during most of your free time…I’d prefer it be all of it, actually.” 

Once again you could feel the temperature in your body cool. It was impossible to spend every single ounce of your free time with this monster and let alone why would you want to? As if realizing the path your thoughts had started down, Asgore continued. 

“I want the two of you to live under the same roof.” He seemed to notice the both of you staring at him as a smile spread over his muzzle. “Do not fear, both of you don’t have large places so I have arranged a temporary larger place.” He looked over to you. “A safer place where monsters won’t be waiting for you. They should all know well to not request a contract with you.” 

Great so he looked into you before…so he had planned this. You held yourself back from glaring over at the fire monster who was simply standing to the side. 

 

It had been a week before things started to spiral downhill once more. After the incident you had been told to return to your apartment and simply wait to be picked up. Today seemed to be the day that the adventure of living with a skeleton was to start. Maybe you should write a novel on how living with a skeleton and the best methods to escape a contract. Or maybe it should be called How To Avoid Getting Into A Contract and Failing. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you opened your door to see two tall figures in armor standing just beyond it. They obviously didn’t want to knock on the door, maybe afraid of destroying it. In truth you had known they had been there and simply waited for about ten to fifteen minutes to see if they would knock. 

“Did you know you could knock?” you asked with a small grin forming. 

“Did you know we are here to get you?” One of them spoke up and the other moved to the side to allow you some room to pass. You simply nod and turn to get ready, knowing that resisting wasn’t a smart choice. “No need,” one called towards you. “Others are to come gather what you have and need. We are to escort you now so you may get accustomed to life there.” The other nodded in agreement. 

A sign escaped your lips as you turned and dragged your feet on the ground as you moved to grab you shoes. Today was going to eventful. The thing was, before you even left the door you could see a thread, thin but bright, it caused a smile to form on your face. It was rare to see such a strong shine and so vivid. The funny thing was, it wasn’t linked to a human, no, this one linked the two monsters infront of you together. It was almost too cute after a second as you passed the two. You wanted so bad to tease the two to hide the fact of how your life was starting to spiral down. Was that a bad thing? 

It wasn’t an apartment like you thought it would be, no it was a house. You had already stepped out of the car they had drove you in. You didn’t really know what type of car it was but man was it custom built to be able to handle tall monsters comfortably. The thing was, this house looked like one of those rich people places you find in Florida. Yea those nice one stories ones that have a pool, large spacious kitchens, lots of rooms, probably an arcade somewhere inside, and man did it have some interesting gardening going on. The thing was, they had been long arches here and there. For a moment there was one that looked like the shape of a head of a dog. It was kind of cute but you didn’t understand the long spiral ones that had covered most of the front yard. 

The two lead you inside as it welcomed you into the living room area with a sectional couch, huge screen TV, and some other decorations here and there. Also a huge window showed that yes there was a swimming pool in the back. 

“We will return with your belongings. There is food already stocked in the fridge and you are welcome to choose any room you’d like.” The two turned and left as quickly as they came leaving you in this huge house to explore. 

As you slowly took more steps into the building, you had stepped towards the couch, wanting to sit down and take it all in, yet something caught your eye. The bag of bones was already sprawled on the section passed out. It was a good opportunity to check that thread, see if that could be a way to get out of this. If Asgore knew that someone was a better match for this bag of bones, maybe he’d let you go back to your life before, maybe with just a few less monsters coming to your apartment. 

Then something caught your eye. Was that a bottle of glitter? Ignoring it, you reached for the bottle of water and quickly opened it and started to chug it. 

“I didn’t realize I was making it hot in here. i thought only Grillz could do that,” his voice made you spray the water right out of your mouth causing you to whirl around and see him leaning up against one of the counters. That stupid grin of amusement playing on his face. 

“BROTHER, I DIDN’T KNOW HUMANS COULD DO THAT!” A booming voice came from the other entrance into the kitchen. Great someone else was here that you had to deal with. As you turned you had been greeted by another skeleton, this one seemed tall as well but this one was thin. 

You leaned over the back of the sectional staring down at his chest and tried to focus as best as you could. Though you couldn’t see his soul, you could generally figure out where it sat in his rib cage. Finally you could see a slight indication of thread that seemed connected to his soul but almost seemed like it was fading, that or it was a thread that hadn’t been connected. Sometimes one isn’t formed just yet from different situations. 

“like what you see?” 

You felt your heart skip a beat as you instinctively stepped away realizing that those lights in his eye sockets had returned and had locked onto your own eyes. A hint of amusement played in his voice and even showed in his eyes. Great you just amused him with how you reacted. 

“i’ll be here all week. should i pose next time? i hear thin is hot these days.” 

“No.” You quickly turn to march towards the kitchen to hide the fact that you just embarrassed yourself. Heat was playing on your cheeks from the situation as you quickly moved to the fridge to get something to drink, a way to hide the situation and cool yourself off. Once you opened it, multiple red bottles of ketchup welcomed you, luckily you could see that there was real food behind it, it was just that someone had decided to put the rows of them in front of everything as if that was the only thing there. 

Great just great.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS HUMAN, IT IS NICE THAT YOU WILL BE LIVING WITH THE BOTH OF US!”

Great…


End file.
